


Kkeulhda Gaster

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But is related to Snas, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT KKEULHDA IS NONBINARY, I've named him Tic Tok because why tf not, Kkeulhda has an asthma thing I dont know how to explain, Kkeulhda is my Gaster oc, M/M, Maybe smut later idk???, Might turn into Sanster??, Other, Pap if he pops up is unrelated to Kkeulhda, Sans is a caring guy, Snas and Kkeulhda are not related, Snas there is based off science Sans and my own twist, Writing this story as ideas pop up, i dont know??, whatever comes to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Kkeulhda is a strange skeleton.A skeleton,using magic as any other,but has thin skin covering their bones.No lungs,no organs to be seen or known of.They can't be a lich,those have much different attributes than they do,where their abilites are just like any other skeleton.Yet,due to their magical birth defect,their magic can fritz when too emotionally or physically stressed,moreso the latter,and can give them an asthma attack,each varying in severity.Sans is their assistant,literally,in just about everything.He....he's more like a caring caretaker,as well as a assistant,therapist and psychologist all in one.They're lucky to have him,they truly are.





	1. Chapter 1

Whispers and murmurs echoes the halls,emanating from one room down the pristine white walls,inside being a group of monsters,ranging from insectoid and mammalian,to reptilian and elemental.

 

They spoke in hushed tones,keeping their voices low,their speech falling quiet as they heard the ding of the elevator and the slide of the doors,the soft sound of footsteps down the hall making them peek out of the room.They look about,without popping their heads too far out of the room,murmuring softly to each other before simply murmuring amongst themselves without paying attention to what was around them.Must be nothing they mused.

 

They continued,before they all froze and looked up,as a tall shadow had covered the fluorescent light shining down upon them,a tall,dark clothed figure standing before them.The figure was thin,incredibly boney,his long arms in front of him holding a lab coat,long,nimble fingers clutching the material,eyes seeming to glow compared to the darkness encompassing his face.His face was thin,mostly hidden features,and,much like his body,cheekbones sharp yet curved,neck long and thin,matching the rest of his appearance.

 

The group scrambled back,tripping over one another,absolutely terrified of the tall shadowy figure,one of the group accidentally hitting the lights,the room flooding with the artificial light.One of the group backpedaled so fast that they tripped,falling back,their head  impacting the leg of one of the tables,making them cry out in pain.The figure was actually a skeleton,some cracks littering his skull,who looked quite concerned,his brow bone drawn up,his long dark cloak like  clothing touching the floor almost delicately.He reached a hand out,long,thin fingers curling gently in the air,offering help,but all the monsters backpedaled,keeping far away from the offered hand.

 

The tall skeleton withdrew his hand,obviously hurt by the actions,before standing and swiftly turning away,exiting the room and retreating down the hall.A door is heard shutting,and only when the silence continues,do the group move.

 

“What was that??”  
  
A dog monster asked,tail tucked between his legs in fear,a few others murmuring in response,agreeing.A quiet monster,a long haired fox,shifted from the back of the group,she speaking up quietly once the murmurs died down.   
  
“T-that was t-the Ro-royal Sc-scientist Dr.Kk-Kkeulhda G-Gaster.H-he used to g-go by W.D. G-gaster,but h-he s-said that’s a p-pen name.”

 

The group began to murmur loudly among themselves,unable to believe that the head scientist looked like that.They imagined…...someone else,more approachable,not so terrifying,not someone perfect for a horror novel or movie.The fox girl simply listened,the comments making her frown slightly.Yes,he scared them all with the eerie atmosphere that had come with the doctor’s arrival,but he seemed nice!

  
At least to her,as he had instantly offered assistance,albeit refraining from speaking.   
  
Why was that? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens,and Kkeulhda is an anxious bab ;3;

“They hate me,you should have been there when they cowered away.”   
  
They mumble,soft voice pained,their long,nimble fingers fidgeting together,they pacing the office swiftly,lab coat,having been put on,billowing as they turned.

 

“How will I teach the interns what they must do and show them about the lab if they fear me?”    
  
The stocky skeleton that stood off to the side,he had been there since a little before the taller skeleton arrived,his large,round eye lights watching the other pace,hands in his lab coat pockets,replied calmly,

 

“you just need patience.i mean,i know its not easy,but they’ll come around.i did.”   
  
His name tag read ‘Sans’,and his stature was the exact opposite of the anxious skeleton,red,circular glasses sat in the breast pocket of his lab coat.

 

“relax g,you’ll be fine.”

 

The taller paused their pacing,they looking over at the smaller,their brow bone drawn in uncertainty,before they took a shaky breath.They ran their nimble fingers over their skull before crossing their arms,looking away from the shorter.

 

“M-maybe….”

 

They didn't believe a word of it,the interns were terrified of them,much as many others were,due to their appearance.Sometimes they hated how they looked,they weren’t the most approachable monster,standing at nine feet tall and towering over almost every monster but the king.They came close to the boss monster’s height,shorter by seven inches.

 

Sans approached his superior carefully,as to not startle them,he looking up at the taller and smiling lazily,reaching up to pat one of their crossed arms,getting said skeleton to look back down at him.

 

“hey,you’ll be fine g.you just need to pace yourself.breathe,relax a bit,because if you get too worked up,your breathing will go out of whack again.”

 

The taller sighed,uncrossing their arms and going to button their lab coat,gently patting their small assistant on the skull before going to their desk and gathering some folders and papers,taking a few deep breaths before smiling at the stocky skeleton.

 

“Shall we?”

 

That received a smile,the smaller skeleton nodding,holding up his clipboard and pen.

 

“ready,Dr.Gaster.”

 

He watched Kkeulhda exit first,obviously trying to steel themself for the reintroduction with the interns,he swiftly following behind.He quickly went through his mental checklist of what he’ll need to do,and,lest the doctor need help to breathe,or calm down,what he’d need to do for that.He had their inhaler just in case it was too severe to coax them out of it,had some ideas on how to coax them into breathing,anything that could distract them in order to breathe.

 

The taller scientist had a rare birth defect that caused their magic to fritz everytime they got too overwhelmed or too emotionally stressed,their magic unable to regulate the functions needed for ‘breathing’,which skeletons technically didn't need,but his superior was a skeleton with thin skin over their bones,which meant metaphorical lungs.

 

Or did they have lungs?Sans wasn’t sure if they did have lungs,as he himself was all bones and magic,while his boss was definitely a skeleton,just with thin skin.Did that still classify as a skeleton??

 

“Sans?”   
  
His skull snapped up,having gotten lost in his thoughts,the taller skeleton having stopped walking a few feet in front of him,rectangular glasses perched upon his face.

 

“uh,sorry g,I got distracted.”

 

The assistant apologized,jogging to catch up with the taller,they both walking to where the interns were supposed to be waiting.They were both quiet for a while,Kkeulhda looking through a clipboard they had in their hands,eye lights scanning the page before humming,asking softly,

 

“We have a checklist of things that we must do for the interns correct?”   
  
“yea,hold up.”

 

Sans flipped to the last page on his own clipboard,searching for the paper,before pulling it out and placing it on top,clipping the paper back to the board.His eye lights scanned the page before he nods,relaying the words written.

 

“ok,so,asgore wants us to give them a tour and tell them about the lab and the separate wings for each branch of the lab,along with possibly dividing them between the branches.we’ll get at least two to three of them.”

 

The taller nods,gesturing for their assistant to proceed,while they thought about a few things,mostly concerning themself.They should talk to Asgore about possibly limiting the amount of new faces,as they didn’t want to scar anymore of the young monsters.

 

Stars knows they do that daily with their own coworkers.

 

“we’ll need to update him on the newest project,we haven’t done that yet.work wise that’s about it aside from working on our other projects.concerning you though,we still have a lot to work on.”

 

Kkeulhda huffed softly,looking down at their assistant,before looking back up,lightly patting his skull gently.   
  
“Alright,we can schedule that with the king either this or next week,the interns are our main priority.We can match their intellect and skills with the different branches and divide them accordingly.”

 

Sans had to silently admire his boss’s composure and intellect,as it was highly impressive,when their emotions weren’t hindering them as they sometimes did, _ -which they had no control over,anxiety and depression are difficult to handle- _ ,and smiled,glad they weren’t feeling as panicked as before.

 

“alrighty.”

 

The two fell quiet again,simply walking down the hallway and back to the door,where they stopped,the smaller,stockier skeleton watching the taller,thinner skeleton tense,nimble fingers and hands trembling slightly,taking a shaky breath before they reached for the handle,turning the knob and opening it,the two stepping inside.

 

The door closed behind them,and the smaller skeleton waved to the interns,urging the taller to do the same with a nudge of the elbow.The group of interns were staring right at Kkeulhda,nearly ignoring Sans in the process,who in turn saw the scientist nearly freeze.He had to do something to diffuse the growing tenseness,he smiling and chuckling.

 

“hey,why can you never trust atoms?”

 

No one moved or went to answer the obvious pun,but he noticed that his boss was starting to breathe a bit heavily,a bad sign,hands trembling on the folders and clipboard they held.

 

“because they make up everything is why!”

 

He was trying to diffuse a increasingly worrying situation,he now clapping his hands together,which startled some interns,he grinning wider,forced,tense.He needed to take control of the situation,or Kkeulhda would have a asthma attack, _ -even if they might not even have lungs,that’s what it’s called. _

 

“so,you guys are new,yea?well,welcome to the lab,i’m sans,sans the skeleton,full name comic sans.i’m the doc’s assistant,and we’ll be showing you around,and helping you settle into a working environment that suits your talents and likes.”

 

Sans lightly pats the taller skeleton’s arm,who twitched at the contact,once again addressing the group.

 

“this here is the royal scientist himself,the one and only workaholic,dr.kkeulhda gaster.they’ll be your superior,as they are mine,so be nice,don't start food fights at lunch time and welcome.”

 

His jokes slipped in there had relaxed the group somewhat,they mumbling to themselves,before taking out clipboards,pens and pencils poised at the ready.They were ready,but his boss wasn’t,being pretty close to having issues with his breathing.He holds up a finger and escorts the heavily breathing scientist into an adjacent room,the interns watching,hearing hushed tones from the jokester,and soft,barely audible mumbles in a lower,softer tone.

 

The long haired fox monster in the back elbowed one of her friends,making him rub his arm in pain,she speaking softly,

 

“W-we sh-shouldn't stare at h-him.It’s obvious h-he's uncomfortable.”

 

The others speak softly with her,some trying to overhear the conversation between the two in the other room,but their voices were too low.Yes,they shouldn't stare,but he was tall and imposing,nearly terrifying,and they're not sure what to do otherwise.

 

They stop talking when Sans and Kkeulhda come back,the taller scientist not looking at them at all,keeping mostly to themself,papers held tightly in their hands,the smaller giving the group a disapproving look.

 

“alright,i know you guys are new,but listen.the doc here doesn't like being stared at,and admired like a sideshow attraction.they’re your superior,simply do what you’re told,respect them,and you’ll be fine.”

 

He didn't sound pleased with their staring,the group shuffling about,some looking bad for having made the tall skeleton feel unwelcome.He sighs though,standing straight,smile returning to his face.

 

“but,i’ll let it slide this time,you guys are new.just remember that ok?”

 

The group nod collectively,some mumbling to others,one intern raising his hand,the stocky skeleton pointing to him and saying,

 

“yea,what’s up?”

 

The bull monster,the one who raised his hand,shifts,before clearing his throat and looking down,asking softly,

 

“W-why did you say ‘they’?”

 

“glad you asked actually.”

 

The jokester replies,finger gunning the intern,smile wider,glad to change the subject.He gestures to his superior,who was still keeping to themself,and starts,

 

“dr.g here is non-binary.they prefer being called they/them/their,and its ok to get it wrong on occasion,you’ll get used to it.so,if there aren't anymore questions,i’ll start taking you around with the doc here leading the way.”

 

The group nod, _ ’not very lively are they?’Sans thought, _ he gesturing for the group to follow,Kkeulhda leading the way,speaking in another language with Sans on occasion,the group mystified by what was said.The stocky skeleton understood perfectly though,and responded the same way,the same language,occasionally making the taller scientist laugh.

 

They were coming up on an intersection,and the shorter easily explained what was where and where it went,taking a left to bring them to the technology wing.They were greeted by a tall half bull,half tiger monster,who smiled widely and shook the head scientist’s hand,chuckling loudly and bringing them into a hug.

 

“Kkeulhda! ’ow have ya been? ‘ow’s my favorite RS doin’?”

 

His accent sounded Australian,thick and deep,his teeth set into a big and bright white smile.The smile was returned,a bit of a dull purple dusting their cheekbones,before the two monsters released each other.

 

“I-I’m doing fine B-barth,how’s your r-research?”

 

The Technician narrowed his golden eyes at the skeleton,making them shuffle,before the towering hybrid looked down at the group of interns,nodding.

 

“Research is well Huda,but these interns aren't gettin’ to ya are they?No trouble?”

 

“nah barthy,just a misunderstanding is all.”

 

Sans said,smiling calmly,the hybrid watching the now slightly scared interns for another moment before huffing,patting Kkeulhda on the skull,making them smile.

 

“Alright,but if ya need anythin’,I’ll rough these punks up a bit.Stars knows that I will.”

 

They nod,before the hybrid cracks his neck and asks,

 

“Alrighty then,who’s the ones that specialize in tech?We need some of you youngin’s ‘round here.”

 

“that’d be samel,over to the right,djion,next to him,and samquel,to the left.those three.”

 

Said monsters step forward in order,a spider monster,a mynx,and the bull monster stepping forward,the taller monster looking them over,golden eyes gleaming.He did pat the bull on the head with a paw,the orange paw fading up into a blue color,he rumbling,

 

“Good to see my nephew is doin’ well.It’ll be nice to see ya more often now.”   
  
Both share a moment,before the bull,named Bartholomew,spun around,gesturing for the three interns to follow.

 

“Huda!I’m stealin’ these interns from ya and Tic Tok there,I’m gonna need the help ASAP!”   
  


The interns followed him,waving goobye,Sans chuckling.

 

“don’t intimidate them too much!”

 

The technician's laughter echoed the hall before they were gone,the stocky skeleton turning back to the group,smiling.

 

“on we go!”

 

The rest of the morning went on like that,Kkeulhda being greeted warmly by the heads of each department,a few pulling him aside to speak privately,the interns watching the interactions,curious.None said anything,but one quite rude, _ and late, _ intern made a comment around noon,in which had the head scientist uncomfortable,and his assistant quite pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mnh?!"
> 
> \----
> 
> Shit happens :3

Sans stopped walking,the group of interns doing so too,all but one taking a step or two back.The stocky skeleton looked over his shoulder,the gaze and intensity making the group shiver,the remaining one having crossed arms,his tail swaying,fiery head sporting a smug grin.

 

“the hell you just say about him?”

 

“S-sans…”

 

Kkeulda murmured,trying to diffuse the growing tension and anger,the head scientist not wanting their assistant to do something rash,as he has done before.They rested a hand on the shorter skeleton’s shoulder,and,albeit they were hurt and offended by the comment,barely receiving a reaction from him.

 

The skeletal/fire elemental monster shrugged,smirk gone for a second,before it returned,his leather bound arms crossing,leather jacket unaffected by his flames.

 

“You heard me you kiss ass.”   
  
He strode over to the skeletons,leaning down,getting right into the assistant’s face,grinning wider,chuffing softly.That made the smaller’s marrow boil,the way this jerk thought he could stride in here late and start insulting everything and everyone.

 

“I said,your boss is a faggot,needs to grow a pair,and stop cowering behind a wimpy half pint.”

 

Sans teeth bared at the intern,magic beginning to coalesce into his hands,he snarling angrily,getting into the taller monster’s face.

 

“you can insult me all you like,but insult them,and you’re going to get your sorry ass beat into the ground.”

 

_ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he just-?! _

 

The monster chortled again,growling,

 

“What?You a fag too?You like the string bean or something??He’s just some low life!”

 

“that’s where you’re fucking wrong you piece of trash.you know jack shit about what they’ve done for me.”

 

The group of interns could sense the growing tension,and so could Kkeulhda,they stepping forward,setting their hands on the shorter skeleton’s shoulders,mumbling things in their warbled language,which seemed to start calming him.

 

_ ‘That’s good.’ _

 

They thought,trying to assure their assistant that they were fine,if only offended.Sans,being the caring and kind soul he was,had a bit of an anger issue with anyone who decided to cross them,which they found an endearing quality,but…..not in situations like this.

 

They just needed to soothe him,then they could continue the tour,and sh-

 

“Mnh?!”

 

Their sockets snapped wide open,shock and surprise crossing their face before they registered what was happening,they pushing against the skeleton/fire monster,who gripped them tightly,trying to deepen his actions.

 

Kkeulhda shoved harder against the monster,knocking him away and stumbling back,fingers coming up to gently touch their teeth.They felt heat,and a embarrassed and humiliated blush spread across their cheekbones,a collective gasp from the interns only making it darken.

 

“Damien kissed the doctor?!”   
  


One said,a monster he couldn't place,but that was forgotten,mind a haze,when Sans was seen rushing at the rude intern,named Damien,he so fast that the other couldn't retaliate,a loud crack sounding throughout the hall as he punched the hybrid in the face.

 

They felt a pit start forming in their nonexistent stomach,their breaths a bit heavier,the head scientist’s eye lights flickering before going out,they calling,voice falsely collected,yet stern,

 

“Sans.”

 

The skeleton looked up from what he was doing,about to punch Damien again,he dropping the hybrid when noting the change in his superior’s behavior.The tallest monster stood straight,their full imposing height of nine feet,arms coming to fold behind their back.

 

“Dismiss Mr.Damien there,and be sure to put his actions on his record.He’s not welcome at the lab again,and I’ll be telling the king of this incident.”

 

The stocky skeleton nodded,standing back up,going to collect his clipboard,the monster he had punched collecting himself slowly,listening to what they were speaking of.

 

“anything else doc?”   
  
There was a pause,but they swiftly recovered.

 

“I think I’ll retreat to my office,and see what work there is to finish.I’ll be leaving the rest of the tour and intern placement to you.”

 

Sans nodded,and Kkeulhda turned swiftly,heading down the hall and disappearing around the corner,their lab coat the last thing they saw of the taller skeleton.Within an instant,the remaining skeleton frowned,glaring at Damien,eye lights flashing blue.

 

“you’re in deep shit now,dumbass.”

 

That was simply to intimidate,as he knew that his boss must be an anxious wreck now.The taller scientist wasn't one for anger,too kind a soul for that,and anything that triggered it made him a wreck later.He sighed,calming himself a bit,before gesturing to the interns to follow,the hybrid following suit.

 

He’ll be keeping an eye socket on this kid until he was gone.

 

-

 

The tour only took about twenty minutes more,Sans swiftly heading to go find Kkeulhda,asking about to see if anyone had seen the head scientist since his earlier departure,all giving him the negative.It only made him worry more,as the scientist could be having an anxiety attack anywhere,his breathing failing him,and possibly suffocating to death.

 

He decided the one place left was their office,the stocky skeleton running full speed down the halls,cutting corners and nearly slipping as he did so,rushing to get to the door as fast as he could.He  _ needed _ to find Kkeulhda! _ And fast.  _

 

The short skeleton found the door,at the end of the hallway he had just entered,he panting as he jogged the rest of the way,grabbing the doorknob and shoving the door open.He cursed,jogging behind the head scientist's desk,which was a bit of a mess,and kneeled down,murmuring breathlessly,

 

"no,no,no,no,no!!c’mon doc!!" 

 

Sans pulled the limp Kkeulhda into his lap,their wheezing,raspy breaths a clear indicator that the doctor had a asthma attack while he was gone,and probably couldn't get to their spare inhaler in time.He cradled the taller skeleton’s skull,rubbing the cracked bone to soothe the distressed scientist,shushing them as they tried to speak. 

 

"doc,don't say anything,you need to rest." 

 

They nodded,simply remaining limp in the shorter’s hold,one hole punched hand rested in their heaving chest,legs curled gently behind him.A knock came at the door,reserved,wary,the stocky skeleton calling out,poking his head out from behind the desk,

 

"what?"

 

His tone was strained,stressed,he hearing the monster in the doorway shuffle. 

 

"I….I’m looking for Dr.Gaster…."   
  


“yea,well,you’re gonna have to wait on that buddy.” 

 

Sans nearly snapped,giving the monster a glare,not the least bit happy that he was here,when Kkeulhda needed to be alone now more than ever.The monster frowned at him,waving files in his hands,which only made his anger sizzle and boil,teeth grinding together.

 

“Well,I have to give th-”

 

_ “buddy,if you continue with that fucking tone,i will come over there and rip your head off.the doc needs a minute you indignant fuck.” _

 

The monster was stunned to silence,the glowing blue eye lights staring back at him from the floor quite terrifying,but a soft wheezing sound caught his attention,a hole punched hand poking out to hold up a finger,asking for a moment,nearly making the monster recoil,he simply setting the folder on the desk and leaving swiftly.The short skeleton growled lowly,glaring at the door until he’s tapped by the taller skeleton,he taking his gaze off the doorway to look down at his boss,who gave a weak smile,patting his skull gently.

 

He smiled,anger fizzling away,before he mumbled,

 

“next time you walk off,i’m dragging your butt back.i don’t feel like having you give me a soul attack.”

 

He received an apologetic look,his gaze more on Kkeulhda’s chest movements than his face,making sure the movement was normal before he tried what he wanted to do.They were fine,if not a bit shallow still,he carefully assisting the taller scientist into a sitting position,rubbing his back to help circulate air,soon hearing regulated,even breaths.

 

Sans leaned to the side to get a look at the head scientist’s face,catching a light tint of dull purple on his cheekbones,he asking softly,

 

“you ok doc?”

 

They nod,right hand still on their chest,stuttering softly,

 

“I-I….ah….h-had an a-anxiety a-a-attack once I-I got here…..i-it took the b-breath out o-o-of me….”   
  
He nods,understanding,both carefully getting to their feet,the shorter helping to dust the taller off to the best of his ability.His eye lights kept finding their way back to the Royal Scientist,checking up on them.

 

“do you wanna head home for today,or get lunch and come back,or….”   
  
The taller thought for a moment,nodding when handed their glasses back,placing them back onto their face before answering.

 

“I-I think I’m alright t-to work more….we can go o-out and get something to eat later i-if you like.”

 

“sounds good g.just don’t work too hard,you know what that does to you after you have an attack.”

 

Kkeulhda nods,both carefully arranging the desk nice and neat again,both sitting down at their respective desks,quickly getting to work figuring out calculations,and writing a report to Asgore on latest projects,in which the taller monster and shorter monster will have to report to the king on Monday.

 

Today was…..rocky,but surely tomorrow will be better,right?


End file.
